Project Summary/Abstract A key goal of the UCI MODEL-AD Disease Model Development and Phenotyping Project (DMDPP) is to generate and phenotype new models of Alzheimer's disease (AD) that better recapitulate late onset AD (LOAD). Cognitive impairments characterize Alzheimer's disease, and are recapitulated in existing mouse models of the disease. Meaningful treatments for Alzheimer's disease will have to address these cognitive impairments, and thus it is imperative to characterize cognition and behavior in newly generated models of the disease. This will provide disease relevance and also to uncover any unexpected phenotypes that may arise as a consequence of disease modeling, and will complement the electrophysiology, gene expression, and pathological data that are collected from each of the mouse models. Additionally, this will allow for harmonization between the other MODEL-AD centers, which are conducting similar behavioral and cognitive testing of the models. To include behavioral and cognitive testing into our existing phenotyping protocol we are requesting funds to purchase a Noldus Ethovision XT Tracking System + chambers. !